Vampire's Secret
by JamieLovesDrew
Summary: May, the brunette girl, the leader, the one who can have any boy she wants. Drew the brooding and mysterious, he seems to be the only one who can resist May even as he struggles to protect her from the horrors that haunt this past.
1. Chapter 1

Me: We are back :D

May: From the dead

Me: No, Drew was :o

Drew: No i wasn't.

Me: Yes you were. Drewy.

Drew:...Anyway...

Me: Drew ~

Drew: What

Me: May loves you

May: WHAT I DO NOT!

Drew: *flicks hair* whatever, you cant resit my sexiness

Me: nooo Drew, your not sexy, your ugly as a tomato

Drew:...

May: But i thought tomatoes are brown not green.

Me: Well, a tomato can be any colors

Drew: No they cant

Me: Yes they can Drewy

May: Hmmm, ill call Drew, Drew the tomato king

Drew: Nope call me Drew of the sexy tomato king

Me and May: No its ugly

Drew: ...

May: Well...

Me: May, do you want to get on drew..

May: What does that mean

Me: It means...*Thinks* ummm go fawk Drew o/o.

Drew: how can a girl fawk boys?

Me: It has ways Drew, it has ways xD

Drew: O.O

Me: Oh ya, ima take a brake on Vampire Story i started writing, because jeese i still need to finish the story still, but i feel like writing another story well enjoy this story please. i dont own anything, :D.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Something awful is going to happen today._

_I dont know why i wrote that. It's crazy._

_There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, but..._

_But here i am 5:30 in the morning, awake and scared._

_I keep telling myself it's just that i'm all messed up from the time difference between France and here. But that does'nt explain why i feel scared. So lost._

_The day before yesterday, while Aunt Judith and Margaret and I were driving back from the airport, I had such strange feelings. When we turned onto our street I suddenly thought, "Mom and Dad are waiting for us at home. I bet they'll be on the front porch or in the living room looking out the window. They must have missed me so much."_

_I know. That sounds totally crazy._

_But even when i saw the house and the empty front porch I still felt that way. I ran up the steps and I tried the door and knocked with the knocker. And when Aunt Judith unlocked the door I burst inside and just stood in the hallway listening, expecting to hear Mom coming down the stairs or Dad calling from the den._

_Just then Aunt Judith let a suitcase crash down on the floor behind me and sighed and said, "We're home." And Margaret laughed. And the most horrible feeling i've ever felt in my life came over me. I've never felt so utterly and completely lost._

_Home. I'm home. Why does that sound like a lie?_

_I was born here in Fell's Church. I've always lived in this house, always. This is my same old bedroom, with the scorch mark on the floorboards where Misty and I tried to sneak cigarettes in 5th grade and nearly choked ourselves.**(xD)** I can look out the window and see the big quince tree Matt and the guys climbed up to crash my birthday slumber party two years ago. This is my bed, my chair, my dresser._

_But right now everything looks strange to me, as if I dont beling here. It's me that's out of place. And the worst thing is that I feel there's somewhere i do belong, but I just can't find it._

_I was too tierd yesterday to go to Orientation. Meredith picked up my schedule for me, but I didn't feel like talking to her on the phone. Aunt Judith told everyone who called that i had jet lag and was sleeping, but she watched me at dinner with a funny look on her face. _**(Alost done xD)**

_I've got to see the crowd today, though. We're supposed to meet in the parking lot before school. Is that why i'm scared? Am i frightened of them?_

May Maple stopped writing. She stared at the last line she had written and she shook her head, pen hovering over the small book with the blue velvet color. Then, with a sudden gesture, she lifted her hed and threw the pen and book at the big bay window, where they bounced off harmlessly and landed on the upholstered window seat. It was all so completely ridiculous.

Since when had she, May Maple, been scared meeting people? since when had she been scared of _anything?_ She stood up and angrily thrust her arms into red silk kimono. She didn't even glance at the elaborate Victorian mirror above the cherry dresser; she knew what she'd see. May Maple, cool and brunette and slender, the fashion trendsetter, the high school senior, the girl every boy wanted and every girl wanted to be. Who just now had an unaccustomed scowl on her face and a pinch to her mouth.

_'A hot bath and some coffe and i'll calm down_,' she thought. The morning ritual of washing and dressing was soothing, and she dawdled over it, sorting through her new outfits from Paris. She finally chose a pale rose top and white linen shorts combo that made her look like a raspberry sundae._ 'Good enough to eat',_ she thought, and the mirror showed a girl with a secret smile, Her earlier fears had melted away, forgotten.

"May! Where are you? You're going to be late for school!" The voice drifted faintly up from below.

May ran the brush one more time through silky hair and pulled it back with a deep rose ribbon. Then she grabbed her backpack and went down the stairs.

In the kitchen, four-year-old Margaret was eating cereal at the kitchen table, and Aunt Judith was burning something on the stove. Aunt Judith was the sort of woman who always looked vaguely flustered; she had a then, mild face and light flyway hair pushed back untidily. May landed a peck on her cheek.

"Good morning, everybody. Sorry I don't have time for breakfast."

"But, May, you can't just go off without eating. You need your protein-"

"Ill get a doughnut before school," Said May briskly. She dropped a kiss on Margret's tow head and turned to go.

"But, May-"

"And I'll probably go home with Misty and Dawn after school, so don't wait dinner. Bye!"

"May-"

May was already at the front door. She closed it behind her, cutting off Aunt Judith's protests, and stepped out onto the front porch.

And stopped.

All the bad feelings of the morning rushed over her again. The anxeity, the fear. And the certainty that something terrible was about to happen.

Maple Street was deserted. The tall Victorian houses looked strange and silent, as if they might all be empty inside, like the housed on an abandoned movie set. They looked as if they were empty of _people_, but full of strange watching things.

* * *

Me: OMG, my shoulder hurts D:

May: thats the longest chapter i ever seen you wrote o.o

Me: i know right :D

Drew: I wasn't in it -.-

Me: Awww, you will be probably in the next chapter :D

Drew: Yay!

Me: Ok im gonna go my shoulder hurts, please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Omg i have a headache D:

May: Me to D:

Drew: Maybe its because of the laptop

Me: probably, i spent on it for like 10 hrs XDD

May: whole new record :D!

Me: YAY, anyway May why you have a headache

May: I dont know i just have a headache

Me: Oh :P

Drew: Anyway...

Me: ...umm i dont own anything

* * *

That was it; something was watching her. The sky overhead was not blue but milky and opaque, like a giant bowl turned upside down. The air was stifling, and May felt sure that there were eyes on here.

She caught sight of something dark in the branches of the old quince tree in front of the house.

It was a crow, sitting as still as the yellow-tinged leaves around it. And it was the thing watching her. She tried to tell herself that this was ridiculous, but somehow she _knew_. It was the bigger crow she had ever seen, plump and sleek, with rainbow shining in its feathers. She could see every detial of it clearly: The greedy dark claws, the sharp beak, the single glittering black eye.

It was so motionless that it might have been a wax model of a bird sitting there. But i as she stared at it, May felt herself flush slowly, heat coming in waves up her throat and cheeks. Because it was...looking at her. Looking the way boys looked at her when she wore a bathing suit or a sheer blouse. As if it were undressing her with his eyes.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had dropped her backpack and picked up a stone from beside the driveway. "Get out of here," she said, and heard the shaking anger in her own voice. "Go on! Get _away!_" With the last word, she threw the stone.

There was an explosion of leaves, but the crow soared up unharmed. Its wings were huge, and they made enough racket for whole flock crows. May crouched, suddenly panicked as it flapped directly over her head, the wind of its wings ruffling her brunette hair.

But it swooped up again and circled, a black silhouette against the paper white sky. Then, with one harsh croak, it wheeled away toward the woods.

May straightened up slowly, then glanced around, self-conscious. She couldn't believe what she had just done. But now that the bird was gone, the sky felt ordinary again. A little wind made leaves flutter, and May took a deep breath. Down the street a door opened and several children poured out, laughing.

She smiled at them, and took another breath, relief sweeping through like sunlight. How could she have been so silly? This is a beautiful day, full of promise, and nothing bad was going to happen.

Nothing bad was going to happen-except that she was going to be late getting to school. The whole crowd would be waiting for her in the parking lot.

_'You could always tell everyone you stopped to throw stones at a Peeping Tom,'_ she thought, and almost giggled. Now, _that_ would five them something to think about.

Without a backward glance at the quince tree, she began to walk as quickly down the street.

* * *

The crow crashed through the top of the massive oak, and Drew's head jerked up reflexively. When he saw it was only a bird, he relaxed.

His eyes dropped to the limp white form in his hands, and he felt his face twist in regret. He hadn't meant to kill it. He would have haunted something larger than a rabbit if he'd known how hungry he was. But, of course, that was the very thing that frightened him: never knowing how strong the hunger would be, or what he might have to do to satisfy it. He was lucky that this time he'd killed only a rabbit.

He stood beneath the ancient oak trees, sunlight flitering down onto his straight hair. In jeans and a T-shirt, Drew Hayden looked exactly like a normal high school student.

He wasn't.

Deep in the woods, where no one would see him, he'd come to feed. Now he licked at his gums and lips painstakingly, to make sure there was no stain on them. He didn't want to take any chances. This masquerade was going to be hard enough to pull off as it was.

For a momment he wondered he should go back to Italy, back to his hiding place. What made him think he could rejoin the world of daylight?

But he was tired of living in shadows. He was tired of the darkness, and of the things that lived in it. Most of all, he was tired of being alone.

He wasnt sure why he'd chosen Fell's Church, Virgina. It was a young town, by his standards; the oldest buildings had been put up only a century and a half memories and ghosts of Civil War still lived here, as real as the supermarkets and fast-food joints.

He'd never be accepted completely, of course. A bitter smile curved his lips at the idea. He knew better than hope for that. There would never be a place where he could belong completely, where he could truly be himself.

Unless he chose to belong to the shadows...

He slapped away the thought away. He'd renounced the darkness; he'd left the shadows behind him. He was blotting all those long years out and starting afresh, today.

Drew realized he was still holding the rabbit. Gently he laid it down on the bed of brown oak leaves. Far away, too far human ears to pick up, he recognized the noises of a fox.

_' Come along, brother hunter,'_ he thought sadly. _Your breakfast is waiting._

As he slung his jacked over his shoulder, he notices the crow that had disturbed him earlier. It was still perched in the oak tree, and it seemed to be watching him. There was a wrongness about it.

He started to send a probing thought toward it, to examine the bird, and stopped himself. _'Remember your promise,'_ he thought

You dont use the Powers unless it is absolutely necessary. Not unless there is no other choice.

Moving almost silently among the dead leaves and dry twigs, he made his way toward the edge of the woods. Hid car parked there. He glanced back, once, and saw that the crow had left the branches and dropped down on the rabbit.

Drew's throat tightened, and he almost strode back to chase the bird away. "Still, it had right to eat as the fox did," he told himself.

As much as he did.

If he encounted the bird again, he'd look into its mind, he decided. Just now, he tore his eyes from the shighs of it hurried on through the woods, jaw set. He didn't want to be arriving at LaRousse High School.

* * *

All done :D hehe, please review

Ill give you a sneak peak:

_When the car came to a stop, the door opened, and they glimpsed the driver._

_"Oh, my god," Brianna whispered._

_"You can say that again," breathed Dawn._

_From where she stood, May could see he had a lean, flat-muscled body, Faded jeans he probably had to peel off at night, tight T-shirt, and a leather jacket of unusual cut. His hair was straight- and green._


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Omg Drew your popular :O

Drew: No duh -.-

Me: .

Drew: What

Me: Nvm your not my type

Drew: Huh

Me: Nothing, wheres May

Drew: Shes at home

Me: How did you know where she was o.o

Drew:...

Me:...please enjoy i dont own anything .

* * *

May was surrounded the instant she stepped into the high school parking lot. Everyone was there, the whole crowd she didn't seen since late June, plus four or five hangers-on who hoped to gain popularity by association. One by one she accepted the welcoming hugs for her own group.

Brianna had grown at least an inch and was slinkier and more like a_ Vogue _ model than ever. She greeted May coolly and stepped back again with her blue eyes **( Is that right? does she have blue eyes...i hope so xD)** narrowed like a bunny. **( sorry i just had to write that xD)**

Misty hadn't grown at all, and her curly red head barley came up to May's chin as she flung her arms around May. 'Wait a minute-_curl__s?'_ Thought May. She pushed the smaller girl back.

"Misty! What did you do to your hair?"

"Do you like it? I think it makes me look taller." Misty fluffed up already fluffy bangs and smiled, her green eyes sparkling with excitement, her little heart shaped face alight.

May moved on. "Dawn. You haven't changed at all."

This hug was equally warm on both sides. _'She had missed Dawn more than anyone,'_ May thought, looking at the tall girl. Dawn never wore any makeup; but then, with perfect olive skin and heavy black lashes, she didn't need any. Right now she had one elegant eyebrow raised as she studied May.

"Well your hair is two shades lighter from the sun...But where's your tan? I thought you were living up on the French Riviera."

"You know I never tan." May help up her hands for her own inspection. The skin was flawless, like porcelain, but almost as fair and translucent as Misty.

"Just a minute; that reminds me," Misty interjected, snatching one of May's hand. "Guess what I learned from my cousin this summer?" Before anyone could speak, she informed them on triumphantly: "Palm reading!"

There were groans, and some laughter.

"Laugh while you can," Said Misty, not at all disturbed. " My cousin told me I'm psychic. Now let me see..."

She peered into May's palm.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late," said May a bit impatiently.

"All right, all right. Now, this is your life line-or is it your heart line?" In the crowds, someone snickered.

"Quiet, I'm reaching into the void. I see...I see..." All at once, Misty's face went blank, as if she were startled. Her green eyes widened, but she no longer seemed to be staring at May's hand. It was as if she were looking _through_ it-at something frightening.

"You will meet a tall, dark stranger," Dawn murmured from behind her. There was a flurry of giggles.

"Dark, yes, and a stranger...but not tall.' Misty's voice hushed and faraway.

"Although," she continued after a moment, looking puzzled, "he _was_ tall, once." Her wide green eyes lifted to May's in bewilderment. "But that's impossible...isn't it?" She dropped May's hand, almost flinging it away. " I dont want to see any more."

"Okay, shows over. Let's go," May told the others vaguely irritated. She always felt psychic tricks were just that-tricks. So why was she annoyed? Just because that morning she'd almost freaked out herself...

The girls started toward the school building, but the roar of the finely tuned motor stopped them all in their tracks.

"Well now," Brianna said, staring. " Quite a car."

"Quite a Porsche," Dawn corrected dryly. The sleek black 911 Turbo purred through the parking lot, searing for space, moving as lazily as a panther stalking prey.

When the car came to a stop, the door opened, and they glimpsed the driver.

"Oh, my God,' Brianna whispered.

"You can say that again," breathed Misty.

From where she stood, May could see he had a lean, flat- muscled body. Faded jeans he probably had to peel off at night, tight T-shirt, and a leather jacket of unusual cut. His hair was straight- and green.

He wasn't tall, though. Just average height.

May let out her breath.

Who is that masked man?" said Dawn. And the remark was apt-dark sunglasses completely covered the boy's eyes, shielding his face like a mask.

"That masked stranger," Someone else said, and a babble of voices rose up.

"Do you see that jacket? That's Italian, as in Roma."

"How would you know? You've never been farther than Rome, New York, in your life!"

"Uh-Oh. May's got that look again. The hunting look."

"Short-Dark-and-Handsome had better be careful."

"He isnt short; hes perfect!" **(Going to bed XD, ill be back after i wake up :D, ZZZZZ)**

**(13 hrs later...i' awake now xD)  
**

Through the chatter, Brianna's voice suddenly rang out. " Oh, come on, May. You've already got Matt. What more do you want? What can you do with that you can't do with one?"

"The same thing-only longer," drawled Dawn, and was walking toward and the group dissolved into laughter.

The boy had locked his car and was walking towards the school. Casually, May stared after him, the other girls right behind her in a close-knit pack. For an instant, annoyance bubbled up inside her. Couldn't she go anywhere without a parade on her heels? But Dawn caught her eye, and she smiled in spite of herself.

"_Noblesse oblige," _Dawn said solfty.

"What?

"If you're going to be queen of the school, you have to put up with the consequences."

May frowned at this as they entered the building. A long corridor stretched before them, and a figure in jeans and a leather jacket was dissapearing into the office doorway up ahead. May slowed her pace as she walked up to the office, finally stopping to glance thoughtfully at the messages on the cork bulletin board by the door. There was a large window here, though which the entire office was visible

* * *

Me: Was that a cliffhanger?

Drew: I'm not sure, i dont read contestshipping stories

Me: Yes you do .

Drew: Noo...

Me: Yes...

May: Hey whats going on?

Me: MAY WHERE WERE YOU, did Drew rape you again?

May and Drew: WHAT!

Me: ._. please review


End file.
